¿Estás pensando en mí?
by Alphabetta
Summary: Decía tener insomnio. Aseguraba que le dolía respirar. Y mientras se imaginaba a Deidara tapado en su cama con los ojos bien abiertos, Obito no sabía si sentirse halagado o culpable al saber que él era el causante de sus males. AU mundo moderno [Para la Tobidei Week 2018 Día 4: Mensaje equivocado]


**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

—Vamos a trabajar bien y sin discusiones —dijo Sasori.

—Bien, hm —contestó Deidara.

—No nos vamos a levantar la voz el uno al otro.

—De acuerdo.

—No quiero oírte quejarte.

—Yo a ti tampoco.

—Vas a hacer todo lo que yo te ordene sin rechistar.

—Un momento, ¿quién decidió dejarte a cargo?

Sasori le dedicó una mirada larga y fulminante.

—Dije que no quiero oírte quejarte.

No comprendía por qué el proyecto debía ser por parejas. Él era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo solo y Deidara era demasiado rebelde para su gusto. Pero no pensaba sacar menos nota sólo por él. Eso sí que no.

—Entonces no me obligues a ello, hm.

—Te estás comportando como un idiota sólo porque no elegimos el tema que tú querías.

—El superflat es superior, todo el mundo sabe eso, Danna.

—Nadie sabe eso Deidara, porque no es verdad. Y si no te pones serio de una vez haré el trabajo solo y no pondré tu nombre en los créditos.

Deidara sonrió con suficiencia.

—Entonces te suspenderán y yo me reiré —dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

—No te atreverás a irte de verdad.

De repente, Sasori se alarmó. Conociendo a Deidara, era muy capaz de dejarse suspender solo para fastidiarlo a él. Sonaba a algo que él haría. Sintió ganas de estrangularlo.

—Que no te de un infarto, Danna. Solo voy a mear —dijo desde el pasillo.

Odiaba estar así. Él trabajaba mucho mejor solo, pero parecía que iba a tener que aguantar a su compañero de clase durante toda la tarde. Para desahogar su resentimiento, Sasori necesitaba hacérselo pagar, por lo que había dicho y por las cosas que diría cuando volviera del baño y el resto del día. Porque si había algo de lo que Sasori estaba seguro, era de que Deidara no iba a callarse.

Como se había olvidado traserse los laxantes de la venganza, debería utilizar otros medios. Tomó el celular de Deidara, el cual no tenía activada la pantalla de bloqueo. Pensó en cual sería la mejor manera de aprovechar la oportunidad, descartando de inmediato el dejar mensajes incendiarios en sus redes sociales. Deidara lo hacía todo el tiempo.

Entonces decidió que se le declararía a alguien en su nombre. Iba a divertirse viéndolo dar explicaciones. Entró a sus contactos y los fue pasando hacia abajo buscando a una víctima, cuando un contacto en especial llamó su atención: "Obito (primo de Itachi)". Sabiendo que Deidara no se llevaba bien del todo con Itachi, le sorprendió ver en su lista a un primo suyo. Desconocía qué hacía ese nombre en su lista, pero le pareció un blanco perfecto, sobre todo si llegaba a oídos de Itachi.

Sonriendo en anticipación, abrió la ventana de diálogo. Estaba vacía, lo que significaba que no eran tan cercanos. Al mirar la información del contacto, vio que lo había agregado dos meses atrás.

Sasori se tomó unos segundos para meterse en el papel de enamorado en secreto y comenzó a escribir.

 _[17:09] Deidara: "Obito"_

El tipo estaba en línea. Le tomó responder unos cuantos segundos.

 _[17:09] Obito (primo de Itachi): "?"_

 _[17:10] Deidara: "No puedo guardarme esto más"_

 _[17:10] Deidara: "..."_

 _[17:10] Deidara: "Desde que te conocí no he podido dejar de pensar en ti"_

 _[17:10] Deidara: "Sabes lo que es sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien que hasta te duele respirar?"_

 _[17:10] Deidara: "Así es como estoy"_

 _[17:11] Deidara: "Eres lo primero que viene a mi cabeza cuando me levanto por la mañana"_

 _[17:11] Deidara: "Y lo único que hay en ella cuando trato de conciliar el sueño por la noche"_

El tal Obito estaba leyendo todo en tiempo real. Desde el baño, le llegó el sonido de tirar de la cadena. Debía apresurarse.

 _[17:11] Deidara: "Tratar de olvidarte lo único que hace es que duela más"_

Pensó que tal vez se había pasado de dramático en esa línea, pero en el fondo lo hacía más chistoso.

 _[17:12] Deidara: "Me voy a volver loco a este paso"_

Se sintió emocionado cuando vio que el otro estaba escribiendo.

 _[17:12] Obito (primo de Itachi): "?"_

Pobre tipo, debió haberse quedado a cuadros.

 _[17:12] Deidara: "Lo siento"_

 _[17:12] Deidara: "Sé de sobra que tú no sientes lo mismo"_

La puerta del baño se abrió. Sasori comenzó a teclear más rápido.

 _[17:12] Deidara: "Olvida todo esto por favor"_

 _[17:13] Deidara: "Fue una estupidez decírtelo en primer lugar"_

Borró la conversación entera y dejó el celular boca abajo en el mismo lugar en el que lo encontró segundos antes de que Deidara pasase por la puerta. Sabiéndose vengado, Sasori recobró su buen humor.

—Intentémoslo otra vez —dijo con calma—. Estoy seguro que podemos trabajar sin conflictos, por el bien de nuestra evaluación.

—Mmm sí. Hagamos eso —contestó Deidara—. Lo que sea.

Bien. Esa tarde haciendo el trabajo por parejas no fue tan estresante como esperó, conociendo a Sasori. No era que le cayese mal ni nada, pero le irritaba su manía por supervisarlo todo y no confiar en su criterio. Una vez solo, Deidara consultó su horario y preparó los libros para el día siguiente. Era temprano, pero le estaba entrando sueño ya.

Recordando que Sasori había insistido en esconder los celulares para no distraerse, comenzó a buscarlo, encontrándolo en un cajón de su escritorio bajo sus libretas de bocetos. Tenía varios mensajes nuevos, dos de ellos del primo de Itachi.

Deidara entrecerró los ojos, mirando el teléfono. ¿Qué querría? Lo conoció un par de meses atrás, cuando llegó ver a Itachi entrenar con el club de fútbol mientras hacía de niñera de su hermano pequeño. No le cayó bien el mocoso quejica, pero Obito le pareció un tipo divertido y ocurrente. Deidara estaba sentado en un banco con vistas a la pista de futbol haciendo la tarea y ellos se sentaron a su lado porque Sasuke quería ver a Itachi jugar. Al irse, intercambiaron números de teléfono. Mera cortesía, pues ninguno de los dos se puso en contacto con el otro tras el encuentro.

 _[17:14] Obito (primo de Itachi): "QUÉ?"_

 _[17:14] Obito (primo de Itachi): "No te estarás riendo de mí?"_

Tras unos breves segundos de desconcierto, Deidara comprendió que el mensaje no iba para él. Algo decepcionado, le respondió mientras se preguntaba vagamente por qué estaría así de alterado y quién se estaba riendo de él.

 _[21:57] Deidara: "?"_

 _[21:57] Deidara: "Número equivocado?"_

Tras dejar el celular cargándose, fue a ducharse y el incidente no se le volvió a pasar por la cabeza.

* * *

Las horas entre el momento en que Obito le pidió explicaciones a Deidara y él contestó las pasó en vilo, mirando el teléfono cada cinco minutos. Nadie en toda su vida se le había declarado, menos una declaración tan emotiva y bella como esa.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había leído. Deidara sonaba como si estuviera competamente enamorado de él, un amor de esos tan fuertes que hasta hacían daño. Lo decía en el mensaje. Obito se sintió culpable. ¿De veras había causado tan buena impresión en él? Sólo habían hablado una vez, y Obito ni siquiera pensó que le había caído tan bien. Hablaron de por un rato, y Sasuke no paraba de interrumpir la conversación para decir que estaba aburrido, o tenía hambre. Deidara incluso lo había llamado niño quejica en su cara. Si a caso, hubiera jurado que la impresión que dejó en él era negativa.

Obito se sujetó la frente con ambas manos, en una mezcla de vergüenza y nervios.

Y resultó que todo ese tiempo Deidara había estado pensando en él.

No podía evitar sentirse extrañamente halagado. Pero al siguiente segundo, volvía a estresarse. Deidara se le había declarado y ahora se estaba haciendo el tonto.

Tan distraído por sus pensamientos como estaba, Obito se obligó a volver a la realidad. Deidara estaba sufriendo. Estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

No podía ser que hubiese mandado esa declaración al número equivocado, porque claramente en el primer mensaje lo había llamado por su nombre. La declaración era para él, pero tras arrepentirse puede que decidiera que lo mejor era fingir que nada había pasado.

Pero sí que había pasado. Al menos para Obito. Declararse a alguien era difícil y que un chico se declare a otro es más complicado aún. La gente tendía a ser chismosa así que la actitud de Deidara era entendible.

¿Cómo le robó el corazón así? No lo entendía. Tampoco fue nunca un donjuán, de hecho, era bastante impopular. No creyó nunca que una chica consideraría salir con él. Ahora un chico lo había hecho, y Obito no sabía cual iba a ser su siguiente paso. Normalmente, cuando alguien se declara a otra persona hay que hacer honor a su valor y darle una respuesta.

Aunque dicha respuesta foliera, él no quería hacerle más daño, así que puede que lo mejor fuera no dársela. Después de todo, Deidara se había autorechazado cuando le pidió enterrar el tema. Iba a defender a la única persona que se le había declarado en su vida de sufrir más.

Ni bien terminó de decirlo, se fue a su foto de perfil. Deidara era un chico bastante guapo, Obito podía sentir su ego crecer un poco. Ahora, él le intrigaba. No sólo porque estaba completamente convencido que con ese físico haría caer rendida a sus pies a la chica que quisiera, sino porque lo imaginaba muy popular. De esos chicos que encuentran su taquilla llena de cartas de amor a diario.

¿Y aún así se había enamorado de él?

Obito no podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema. No durmió demasiado bien esa noche.

* * *

Antes de la hora de tutoría, Obito se acercó al ala del instituto donde creía que estaba la clase de Deidara. Procuró que no lo viera, ocultándose entre los demás estudiantes del pasillo. Sólo quería ver qué tal estaba. Lo encontró apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta de su clase, hablando con dos compañeros. Parecía estar irritado por la forma en que gesticulaba.

Arrepintiéndose de haber ido, se fue antes de ser descubierto. No sabía como iba a reaccionar Deidara si lo viera ahí. Aún tenía esa rara sensación en el cuerpo. Lo que le llevó a recordar que había ido ahí con la intención de ver si Deidara iba a estar bien, pero aún no lo sabía.

Obito se dio media vuelta, caminando en el sentido contrario. Pasaría por delante, como si solo lo hiciera por casualidad. Quería hablar con él. Detestaba la idea de que Deidara pensase que lo estaba tratando con frialdad.

Pero por otro lado... Quizá hablar con él sería como darle esperanzas. La cabeza de Obito estaba hecha un lío. Se abrió paso entre grupos de estudiantes que conversaban entre ellos, sólo para arrepentirse de nuevo de su último movimiento cuando ya tenía a Deidara a escasos metros de él.

Y ya no había marcha atrás. Porque Deidara se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí y Obito sintió cómo le invadía la culpa. Compuso una sonrisa, saludándolo con la mano mientras pasaba de largo. El rostro de Deidara dejó de lucir irritado. Ahora él también sonreía mientras le devolvía el saludo. Ni bien dobló la esquina, Obito echó a correr. Esa sonrisa... Se había quedado clavada en su mente. Volvió a su clase y se sentó en su sitio sin hablar con nadie mientras esperaba al profesor.

¿Le había alegrado a Deidara el verlo ahí? También estaba la posibilidad de que le hubiera recordado lo del día anterior y lo hiciera sentir peor.

Si el delegado lo veía con el celular, le iba a regañar, pero Obito necesitaba confirmar que no había quedado por los suelos. Un rechazo era un trago amargo. No dejaría de preocuparse hasta que no lo supiera.

Abrió la ventana del chat y le escribió un mensaje, escondiendo el teléfono en el interior de una libreta.

 _[08:23] Obito: "¿Cómo estás?"_

Tras pulsar enviar lo guardó otra vez. Necesitaba dejar la mente en blanco antes de que le explotase la cabeza.

* * *

Deidara vio el mensaje cuando la tutoría terminó. Otra vez el primo de Itachi. ¿No lo acababa de ver en el pasillo? Puede que se estuviera equivocando de persona otra vez, igual que el día anterior. Debía ser eso, de otro modo la interacción no tenía sentido alguno.

—Guarda el teléfono antes de que nos regañen —dijo Sasori irritado.

Pensó en contestarle luego, pero sólo por hacer rabiar a su compañero de clase, decidió jugársela un poco más.

 _[09:09] Deidara: "Algo cabreado."_

 _[09:09] Deidara: "Debía entregar un trabajo hoy y el profesor de esa materia se ha puesto enfermo."_

 _[09:09] Deidara: "..."_

—¿Me oíste, Deidara?

—¡Sí! —exclamó.

Sólo por eso, iba a seguir escribiendo.

 _[09:10] Deidara: "Tú como estás?"_

—¿Entonces por qué sigues escribiendo?

—Hm.

 _[09:10] Deidara: "Hacía mucho que no te veía por ahí"_

—¿Tan importante es la conversación?

Eso era todo lo que Deidara iba a arriesgarse. Guardó el teléfono en su cartera y se estiró perezosamente.

—-Bueno, hacía mucho que no hablaba con él, no iba a dejarlo esperando.

Sasori se frotó la barbilla apoyándose en la mesa contigua.

—¿De quién hablamos?

—De Obito, el primo de Itachi.

—Oooh —dijo Sasori, con un melódico tono de interés, por alguna razón—. ¿Y qué se cuenta Obito?

—¿Lo conoces?

—Más o menos.

—Nada. Sólo me preguntó cómo estaba. Anoche recibí un mensaje suyo, pero parecía ser para otra persona. Quizá a raíz de eso se acordó de mí y me escribió, hm.

—Sí. Eso debió ser —comentó Sasori volviendo a su pupitre cuando notó que la profesora acababa de pasar al aula.

Fugazmente, Deidara echó un vistazo al teléfono y vio que Obito le había contestado.

 _[09:11] Obito (primo de Itachi): "Estoy bien gracias"_

 _[09:11] Obito (primo de Itachi): "Ojalá mis profesores se pusieran enfermos"_

 _[09:11] Obito (primo de Itachi): "Y te van a regañar por mi culpa si sigues hablando!"_

 _[09:12] Obito (primo de Itachi): "Te estoy viendo en línea ahora mismo"_

En ese momento le llegó una fila de emojis con cara de desapruebo. Aguantándose la risa, Deidara guardó el teléfono bajo su libreta. Aprovechó que la maestra estaba escribiendo en la pizarra para contestar poco a poco, tan sigiloso y disimulado como podía.

 _[09:15] Deidara: "A ti tb t vn a regañar"_

Le envió un icono mostrando la lengua. Desde su mesa, Sasori lo miraba con furia, vocalizando en silencio que guardase el teléfono ya.

 _[09:17] Obito (primo de Itachi): "Ya pero e"_

 _[09:17] Deidara: "?"_

Mientras esperaba una respuesta, Deidara atendió. No le gustaban las matemáticas, aunque no se le daban mal, tampoco. Era solo que Deidara no las encontraba útiles en su mayor parte al aplicarlas a la vida cotidiana. Y por eso no se esforzaba en ellas.

Sintió el vibrar de su teléfono bajo la libreta unos minutos después.

 _[09:20] Obito (primo de Itachi): "Noooo el profesor me echó de la clase por estar con el teléfono"_

Deidara no pudo evitar la sensación de culpa.

 _[09:21] Deidara: "Jaja hay que ser más disimulado"_

Escribía con una sonrisa en la cara, sin darse cuenta que la profesora había dejado de hablar. Cuando levantó la vista, todos sus compañeros de clase lo miraban. Sasori sacudía la cabeza.

Ups. Algunos profesores daban un primer aviso antes de echarte, ella no. Así que Deidara supo lo que venía después.

—Fuera de mi clase, ahí podrás usar el teléfono todo lo que quieras —le ordenó su profesora.

Deidara se fue murmurando por lo bajo para no hacer una escena y meterse en un lío más gordo aún.

—Bah, siempre tendré a mano una calculadora. A la mierda los polinomios, no me sirven para nada en la vida.

Ya en el pasillo, Deidara sacó de nuevo el teléfono. Al menos ahora podría hablar en paz con Obito. Pensó que ya no necesitaba esa aclaración de que era el primo de Itachi, así que entró a contactos y lo borró.

 _[09:23] Deidara: "Bueno a mí también me han echado"_

 _[09:23] Deidara: "Cual es el plan?"_

Caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos desiertos, escuchando mientras pasaba las lecciones de las respectivas clases mientras esperaba una respuesta.

 _[09:24] Obito: "Te han echado? Lo siento!"_

 _[09:24] Obito: "Es mi culpa"_

 _[09:24] Obito: "De verdad lo sientooo"_

 _[09:24] Obito: "..."_

 _[09:24] Deidara: "Está bien me estaba aburriendo"_

 _[09:24] Deidara: "Donde estás?"_

Miró por la ventana que daba al patio buscándolo con la mirada.

 _[09:25] Obito: "Sentado junto a la puerta de mi clase"_

 _[09:25] Obito: "No nos está permitido irnos de ahí durante los castigos"_

 _[09:26] Obito: "Para algo es un castigo, no?"_

Deidara supuso que tenía razón, aunque él nunca se quedaba las veces que fue expulsado de clase, siempre se iba a dar un paseo y volvía un poco antes del fin de la clase a fingir que había estado ahí todo el tiempo.

 _[09:26] Deidara: "Sí pero"_

 _[09:26] Deidara: "Si nadie se entera..."_

 _[09:26] Deidara: "Cuál era tu clase?"_

Observó impaciente la pantalla, viendo los puntos suspensivos flotar en la parte inferior izquierda de la ventana de chat. ¿Qué diablos le estaba escribiendo?

 _[09:27] Obito: "La 3-5 pero deberías quedarte ahí"_

Ni bien terminó de leer, echó a correr hacia dicha clase, a pesar de ver que Obito seguía escribiendo. Lo encontró mirando el teléfono mientras tecleaba. Era seguro que le estaba escribiendo a él.

Cuando se sentó a su lado, Obito dio un pequeño sobresalto acompañado de un gritito agudo.

—¡D-Deidara! ¡No! ¡Te dije que te quedases! ¡Sólo te estoy arrastrando a más problemas!

—Solo si me pillan, además vine porque quise, hm —dijo, mirando su celular—. Veo que alguien me ha mandado unos mensajes... ¿Quién sera?

Al revisar, comprobó que todos eran de Obito intentando convencerlo de que se quedase junto a su clase para evitar problemas.

—Pero... No quiero que te la juegues así por venir a verme.

—¿Prefieres que me vaya? —bromeó Deidara, no pensaba irse. Estar castigado era aburrido, al menos así tendría compañía.

—¡No, no no! ¡Nunca dije eso! Puedes quedarte si quieres —Obito le sonrió con nerviosismo.

Todo su lenguaje corporal era tenso y Deidara se preguntó por qué, ya que el día que lo conoció estaba mucho más relajado. Podría ser por el castigo.

—Bien, porque eso es lo que planeo hacer —Deidara estiró una pierna y dobló la otra, apoyando un brazo en su rodilla levantada—. ¿Qué clase tenías ahora?

—Geografía. ¿Tú?

—Matemáticas. Me hiciste un favor en realidad.

Obito no sabía qué hacer o decir. Deidara estaba yendo muy lejos sólo por ir a verlo. Aún habiéndosele declarado y rechazado a sí mismo en la misma conversación, buscaba su compañía. Por fuera parecía que todo iba bien, pero Obito se preguntó si por dentro estaba igual de bien. Recordó el mensaje del día anterior, tan cargado de desesperación en contraste con lo sereno que estaba ahora. Solo pensar que era todo fachada lo hacía querer llorar.

—Puedo prestarte los apuntes si quieres —le ofreció Obito—. Tendré matemáticas luego.

—De acuerdo, luego te las pediré, hm.

Tras un incómodo silencio de varios segundos en el que Obito pensaba qué decir a continuación, maldijo en su interior por ser tan bobo.

—A veces me distraigo en clase de matemáticas, pero hoy no lo haré.

—Oh, ¿te distraes? —dijo Deidara en un tono de sorpresa.

—Bueno, como todo el mundo supongo. Son aburridas.

—Vaya, pensé que eras uno de esos empollones.

A Obito le hizo gracia la respuesta y le ayudó a calmar un tanto su estado de ánimo.

—No, nada de eso. Supongo que soy un tipo del montón sin nada especial.

—Eso está bien. ¿Estás en algún club?

—En el club de natación —respondió Obito—. ¿Y tú?

—Arte, hm.

Conversaron sobre cosas bastante triviales el resto de la hora. Obito se sentía a gusto con él, hasta que consultó la hora y vio que iban a dar las diez.

—¿No deberías volver a tu clase ya? —dijo.

Deidara se levantó y Obito lo imitó.

—Cierto, tampoco me conviene quedarme afuera el día entero. Ya no te tendré ahí para hablar a menos que te castiguen otra vez, hm.

Su cara subió de temperatura unos grados.

—Deidara —dijo, poniéndose serio de repente—. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo. No te lo guardes.

Lo vio arrugar el entrecejo en desconcierto. Obito sabía que era fingido, debía saber de lo que estaba hablando.

—Em... ¿De acuerdo...?

—Lo digo en serio. No está bien embotellar todo hasta que no se puede más. Si alguna vez necesitas desahogarte... Estoy aquí para escucharte.

—Bueno, gracias por eso. Pero estoy bien, hm —Obito quiso replicarle, pero tampoco quería hacerlo perder más tiempo, el tema de los mensajes estaba en el aire como el elefante en la habitación que todos eligen ignorar—. Nos vemos por ahí.

Ni bien se hubo ido, Obito se arrepintió de haber dicho aquellas palabras. Se olvidó por un momento, que la causa de su despecho era él, no podía ofrecerle un hombro para llorar en esas condiciones. Se dio un golpe en la frente y abrió el teléfono. Releyó todo el chat desde el principio y después, casi en piloto automático, comenzó a escribir.

 _[09:59] Obito: "¿Te vienes hoy a la azotea a almorzar?"_

Deidara lo leyó casi al acto.

 _[10:00] Deidara: "Suelo almorzar con los de mi clase."_

Obito sintió decepción. Bueno, era normal. Deidara ya tendría su grupo de amigos habitual con el que comer...

 _[10:00] Deidara: "Pero que les den :)"_

Su ánimo volvió a subir. Se odió por estar dándole esperanzas en vano. Tal vez. Pero no podía resistirlo. Obito quería verlo otra vez.

* * *

En los siguientes días, hablaron mucho. A Obito ya no le costaba trabajo despertarse por la mañana, en cuanto sonaba el despertador, en lugar de quedarse cinco minutos más, iba derecho al teléfono a ver si Deidara le había mandado algo durante la noche.

 _[00:17] Obito: "Si alguna vez no te sientes bien, dímelo"_

 _[00:17] Obito: "No te hagas el fuerte"_

 _[00:17] Obito: "Buenas noches"_

Se lo dijo antes de irse a dormir, y Deidara no respondió. Pensó que ese podría ser el fin de su corta amistad. No podía ser que él estuviera bien en esa situación sintiendo lo que sentía por él.

La respuesta de Deidara estaba ahí.

 _[01:03] Deidara: "Jaja"_

 _[01:03] Deidara: "Siempre dices lo mismo"_

 _[01:03] Deidara: "Pero estoy bien"_

 _[01:04] Deidara: ":P"_

Tras saludar a su abuela que veía la televisión en el salón, pasó a la cocina a hacerse el desayuno.

 _[07:33] Obito: "Sabes por qué lo digo"_

 _[07:33] Obito: "Oh y te fuiste muy tarde a dormir"_

Quizá Deidara tenía insomnio. Quizá tenía insomnio por su culpa.

Para que no hubiera accidentes, guardó el teléfono y se centró en el desayuno. Salió con el tiempo justo de casa, pero no tan mal como otras veces.

Antes de la hora de tutoría, revisó el celular una última vez. Le decepcionó ver que no tenía mensajes nuevos. Con un nudo en el estómago lo guardó otra vez. Le estaba afectando demasiado el asunto. Siempre encontró el amor complicado.

Lo revisó de nuevo cuando la tutoría acabó. Deidara había contestado y la sensación que tuvo durante toda la clase se fue.

 _[08:37] Deidara: "y pq lo dices"_

 _[08:39] Deidara: "?"_

 _[08:43] Deidara: "staba leyendo 1 manga"_

 _[08:49] Deidara: "es muy bueno t lo tng q prestar"_

Ya estaba escribiéndole a escondidas otra vez. Puede que hubiera llegado el momento de hablar del tema sin tapujos. Tragó saliva, escribiendo con las manos temblorosas.

 _[09:02] Obito: "Lo sabes de sobra"_

 _[09:02] Obito: "Deidara no tienes por qué fingir que todo está bien"_

 _[09:03] Obito: "Estas semanas no he podido dejar de preguntarme como te sientes realmente"_

Antes de seguir escribiendo, se aseguró de que nadie miraba.

 _[09:03] Obito: "Puede que finjas por favor no lo hagas"_

 _[09:04] Obito: "Sé que te rechazaste a ti mismo cuando te me declaraste"_

 _[09:04] Obito: "Pero me gustaría la oportunidad de darte una respuesta igual"_

Deidara acababa de conectarse. Ver que estaba leyendo lo puso más nervioso aún.

 _[09:04] Obito: "Puede que"_

 _[09:04] Obito: "Tal vez"_

 _[09:04] Obito: "..."_

 _[09:05] Obito: "Debamoshablarlo"_

Obito guardó el teléfono antes de sujetar su frente con ambas manos. No podía creer que lo acabara de decir. Pero Deidara ya le contó sus sentimientos, ya había dado el primer paso. Sabiéndose correspondido, a Obito no le costó tanto. Era solo que nunca había hecho algo así. Su cara estaba más roja que nunca y a pesar de sentir el teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta con cada mensaje, no se atrevía a mirar.

Pero no se arrepentía. No se debía solo a que Deidara se había fijado en él, Obito se encontraba muy cómodo en su compañía. Era divertido e interesante y en esas semanas se sintió más unido a él que a gente que conocía de muchos años atrás.

A penas pudo concentrarse en la lección y tras la clase, le costó mentalizarse antes de desbloquear su teléfono y leer lo que le había escrito Deidara. Estaba hasta mareado.

 _[09:08] Deidara: "Todo eso lo has soñado?"_

 _[09:08] Deidara: "Jaja"_

 _[09:08] Deidara: "Bueno Obito si eso es lo que te he dicho en tu sueño"_

 _[09:09] Deidara: "Tal vez debamos ;)"_

Obito se sentía indignado. ¿No podía dejar Deidara de fingir de una vez? ¿Aún pensaba que iba a rechazarlo? ¿Tanto miedo tenía?

 _[10:01] Obito: "Por favor no te hagas el tonto"_

 _[10:02] Obito: "Esto es serio"_

 _[10:02] Obito: "Cada día que pasa me preocupo más por ti"_

 _[10:02] Obito: "TAMBIÉN QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO"_

 _[10:03] Obito: "Esa es mi respuesta"_

Deidara lo dejó en visto con él quedándose mirando para ver si volvía a estar en línea, pero con cada segundo temió más y más que no lo hiciera. Obito consideró decirle que era todo una broma, principalmente porque no sabía por qué Deidara estaba reaccionando como lo estaba haciendo. Era la excusa más barata de la Tierra, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor.

Unos diez segundos después, Deidara entró en su clase y se lo llevó arrastrando de la manga hasta el patio.

—Tenemos cinco minutos, hm —dijo.

Obito le había estado diciendo cosas realmente extrañas, y era hora de que le diera una explicación.

—¿Entonces...? —preguntó Obito.

—¿Por qué dices que me declaré a ti?

—¡Porque lo hiciste! ¡Tengo la conversación aquí mismo! Espera, te la enseño.

Tras pasarle el celular, Deidara comenzó a leer el chat. Enarcó una ceja cuando vio los mensajes mandados desde su teléfono. Menudo montón de cursiladas, Deidara jamás hablaría así. Pero conocía a alguien que sería perfectamente capaz de escribir algo así a su nombre. Ahora entendía todo. Aquel mensaje inicial de Obito, su preocupación, su instistencia en saber su estado de ánimo...

Le halagó el tenerlo tan pendiente y odiaba tener que decirle que ese mensaje no era suyo. Obito parecía haberse ilusionado con la idea de que alguien se le hubiera declarado. Pero merecía saber la verdad.

—Yo no escribí esto. Un amigo me gastó una broma y al parecer te eligió a ti como blanco, hm.

Nunca lo vio tan triste y decaído.

—Ya veo... He hecho el ridículo.

—No, escucha...

—Pero no voy a salir huyendo como la protagonista de un shojo, me ha gustado conocerte y me gustaría que todo siguiera como hasta ahora. Si tú también quieres. Y si de verdad te sientes incómodo o cualquier cosa, podemos hablarlo y... Seguro que podemos arreglarlo y...

Deidara lo cortó, alzando la mano.

—Te estaba diciendo, que ya que mi primera declaración era falsa, pero la tuya era de verdad, entonces soy yo el que debe darte una respuesta, hm.

—¿Y la respuesta es...?

—La respuesta es, que también quiero salir contigo, bobo.

Su sonrisa volvió, ampliándose cada vez más. Después comenzó a reír.

—¡Sí! —más risas, a Deidara lo divertía verlo así—. No sé quién es tu amigo ese, pero dale las gracias.

—Mejor no, que se le sube a la cabeza, hm.

—Ah. No puedo creer que esté saliendo con alguien ya desde hace un minuto... Haha... Y deberíamos irnos porque ya pasaron los cinco minutos y nos van a regañar.

—Entonces, nos vemos a la salida, Obito —le dijo con su tono más coqueto antes de tirarle un beso, guiñarle un ojo y volver a su clase.

A Obito le llegó aquel beso a través del aire como si se lo hubiera dado en la misma piel, o eso se le figuró al menos. Entró al edicicio, casi levitando, con la cabeza en las nubes, sintiéndose el más feliz y afortunado de todo el instituto. De todo Japón, incluso.

Abrió la puerta de su clase listo para disculparse por la tardanza cuando se encontró con un profesor desconocido, y unos alumnos a los que no había visto en su vida. Miró el letrero de la puerta, avergonzado. Clase 2-2. Mierda.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó, cerrándola de un portazo y saliendo corriendo de ahí, rojo como un tomate.

* * *

 **Ay es mono escribirlos como chicos de instituto. xD**

 **Retorcí un poco la premisa, pero esto es lo que me inspiró, y tampoco está tannnn alejada. Hoy no estoy inspirada para la nota. Espero que les guste y feliz Tobidei week :D**


End file.
